


it's been so long (I missed you)

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but more that these boys love each other, xiuchen if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Baekhyun can't believe CBX gets to be reunited with Yixing.





	it's been so long (I missed you)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something in celebration ;u;!!! Also, inspired by [this post](https://doyceeee.tumblr.com/post/168532656090/so-happy-finally). YAY!

Baekhyun can’t believe this moment is real right now. He’s looking at Yixing with what must be stars in his eyes because it’s incredible that it all worked out. Everyone else in the nice-ish hotel room they’re in right now is a blur to Baekhyun, though that may be the soju working its fiendish magic.

He hadn’t believed it was real when he got off the airplane with Jongdae and Minseok and their manager told them they were going to see Yixing. He hadn’t believed it was real when they took a picture together, holding Yixing and cuddling him even in the picture because he needed to touch Yixing to reassure himself.

He still didn’t believe….

During the meeting between the presidents of South Korea and China, Baekhyun had felt like he couldn’t stay still. But he knew he’d managed somehow because he didn’t get a warning jab from Minseok like he usually did. In fact, Minseok had commented on how unusually still and solemn Baekhyun had been.

He had to be. He couldn’t fuck this up, not because their country’s relations were at stake, but because Yixing’s position in EXO was at stake. Because he never kept secrets, Baekhyun told Minseok as much.

Both Jongdae and Minseok understood, but didn’t understand at the same time. They understood as former EXO-M and missing Yixing in their activities. But that’s why they didn’t understand at the same time – Baekhyun has only had the experience of the group promoting as a whole, to see Yixing. He’d had to share Yixing with all of the others. Admittedly it had started out as ten others, then nine others, and then eight. Not that less members was better, but less to share with.

Coming back to reality, it’s Jongdae who jabs him in the ribs this time. Baekhyun scowls at him. “What was that for, dinosaur?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Try to be a little less obvious? We may be eating in Yixing’s hotel room but our managers are literally right there.”

And so they are. Yixing had bought dinner and drinks for all of them, including his Little Secretaries and CBX’s managers. Their managers are talking quietly yet excitedly in the corner as well, probably swapping horror stories about management and constant travel. Baekhyun appreciates them but wishes that they’d have some time to their own soon.

He re-focuses on what Yixing is actually saying, something about the latest drama he’s in. Minseok had always been the best listener in CBX (not that it’s a hard feat to accomplish given it’s him and Jongdae). Still, he cannot let Minseok beat him out in supportiveness and throws himself back into the conversation.

It’s much later when the managers stumble back to their respective rooms – soju had inevitably come out at some point in the night and ended polite conversation. Minseok and Jongdae have begun to lightly snore on each other. It’s Baekhyun’s cue to climb into Yixing’s lap. Yixing doesn’t skip a beat, still talking to him about his latest song and shifting so that Baekhyun can comfortably straddle him.

“…and like I said earlier I was able to add the guzheng in a spark of inspiration. Baekhyun-ah, I’ve told you what a guzheng is right?”

“Only a thousand times,” Baekhyun laughs and tries his best to burrow his way into Yixing by wrapping his arms around him and cuddling extremely closely. He breathes deeply, loving the way Yixing smells of sweet wildflowers and an undertone of coffee. Despite all this, despite the very real man in Baekhyun’s arms, he still can’t quite believe it’s real. “Hey, hyung.”

“Hm?” Yixing’s tired, Baekhyun can tell, but he’s happy too. Baekhyun will try to get him to get a good night’s sleep tonight.

“Can you pinch me?” He thought of something else. “Should I be calling you ge since we’re in China? Do you want me to practice my Chinese?” Baekhyun doesn’t even mean to ask so many questions but he’s just so comfortable and happy and he wants Yixing to be comfortable and happy too.

Yixing lets out his weird but incredibly attractive gasping laugh in the form of a quiet giggle. “One question at a time, my Korean’s a little rusty, Baekhyun-ah.”

“Then you do want me to speak Chinese? Ni hao ma wo ai ni wo shi boxian?” There, that’s Baekhyun’s best Chinese right there.

Laughing, Yixing tilts back to peer at Baekhyun. Baekhyun whines in protest, immediately following Yixing with his chest so they’re pressed together again. So instead, Yixing reaches a hand to Baekhyun’s face and tweaks his nose. “You’re too cute, Baekhyun-ah. I love you too.”

Baekhyun makes a noise of protest – not at being called cute, he loves being called cute – at the nose-tweaking. His whine wakes up Minseok, who looks up and groans. “If you want him to let go of you I have experience with that.”

“I’ve missed him too, Xiumin-ge,” Yixing gently replies. “And I’m always okay with this.” He grins at Baekhyun with the dopey expression Baekhyun loves so much.

Minseok laughs, waking Jongdae up. “You spoil him.”

Groaning, Jongdae says, “Completely agreed. What if I want a hug from Yixing before I sleep?”

Baekhyun sniffs. “Easy. You can hug both of us.”

“Don’t mind if I do. Group hug!” Jongdae says before he and Minseok tackle Baekhyun and Yixing down onto the bed.

Someone’s elbow – probably Jongdae because he’s so damn bony – is jammed into Baekhyun’s ribs. Minseok is blowing into his ear because he’s an old rascal. Yixing’s hand is probably the one on Baekhyun’s ass. And he kinda can’t breathe with all the weight on him.

But he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3! AHHHH OT9 FINALLY!!!


End file.
